1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets, and particularly to a power supply strip with repositionable outlets that permits plugging an electrical appliance into electrical power at any desired location along an elongated power supply strip, effectively providing a repositionable electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern houses, offices and the like are typically provided with a fixed number of electrical outlets, typically mounted in the walls or baseboards, or above the top of a workbench in a shop or laboratory. The location of the electrical outlets is typically based upon access to electrical junction boxes during the construction process, often resulting in the outlets being inconveniently positioned for the needs of the end user. In addition to such inconvenience, plugs for appliances or the like may be provided with three prongs (i.e., a third prong being provided as an electrical ground), and the outlet may only provide receptacles for two-prong plugs. Although adapters are available that will permit using a three-prong plug with a two-prong receptacle, this is usually discouraged by the manufacturer of the appliance, since it leaves the appliance without a connection to ground, which is usually recommended for safety. Also, the polarity of the outlet (i.e., the design of the outlet that accepts plugs having different size prongs to assure that power is connected only to a specific prong) is required for some appliances. Thus, a power supply strip with repositionable outlets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.